Santa's Hat
by grimmjowlover6
Summary: Grimmjow and Byakuya go shopping before Christmas.


A/N: this is my first Grimmjow x Byakuya. I got the idea after seeing a picture of grimmjow and Byakuya together on deviant art. It was really good and Byakuya looked happy, So sorry if they're are some OOCness. I like this couple, even though I just found out just recently, but I think they make a good couple. 6x6 lol get it?

IF you do not like Yaoi/ Shonen Ai (BoyxBoy) then stop reading and press the back button. You have been warned, for the rest enjoy the story!

It was a snowy night in Tokyo city. It was almost Christmas and the city was full of Christmas colors and cheer, getting ready for the big day in two weeks.

In the middle of the city, were most of the cheers was, a man with long black hair and gray eyes, wearing a pale wool sweater with a red and green scarf, and some black pants and shoes took a picture of his partner in a rain deer hat while chuckling lightly.

His partner Had teal hair and teal eyes, he had a gray hoodie and a CH. Blue scarf with black strips on with a green shirt and dark blue jeans and sneakers. Also wearing a Santa Claus He frowned as he walked to his dark haird partner.

"Alright, Are we done now Byakuya?" He asked, as he walked over to the other.

The Grey eyed man smiled at the picture, " Yes, we're done Grimmjow," He said as Grimmjow put an arm over his shoulders.

Byakuya kissed his cheek and showed him the picture he just took of him.

Grimmjow scolded when he saw the picture of himself, " I look like an idiot," He said as he took of the Santa Claus hat he was wearing.

Byakuya who was normally calm, smiled at him, " No you don't, I think you look cute, " He said to the blunette.

Grimmjow looked away from his lover with a light flush on his checks, "Yeah, Yeah, Whatever," He grumbled.

Byakuya kissed his cheek again and began to walk further into the lively city.

" So, should we shop for Christmas presents for everyone? since were out here. " Byakuya started as they walked into a large mall.

Grimmjow shrugged, " Yeah sure, better do it know before I don't give a damn anymore, I should get something for Ulquiorra and Nnoritra. " He said.

"Alright, I should get Rukia something, maybe something with a bunny, " Byakuya said looking around.

" Or you could get her a how to draw book for her shitty as drawin- ow!" Grimmjow grunted as Byakuya elbowed him in the side.

"Be quiet." He said to the bluenette.

Grimmjow grumbled but stayed quiet.

As they walked through the mall, Byakuya paused as he spotted a Grey stuffed bunny with a Santa hat on it in a store window.

"Rukia would like that, " He said looking at the stuffed animal. Grimmjow followed his lovers gaze to the bunny in the store window and shrugged,

"Alright, you go buy that, while I go get something I spotted a few stores back," He said releasing him.

Byakuya turned and frowned at grimmjow, " Why didn't you get it while we were walking by?" He asked.

Grimmjow smirked at him and winked, "It's a secret babe, but you'll find out soon enough." He said before kissing byakuya lightly and walking off.

Byakuya blinked after him but shrugged before walking into the store. As he walked in he saw an unexpected sight making him paused in mid step.

"R-Renji?" He stammered not believing what he was seeing. In the middle of the store, Renji was putting away some stuff animals on display in a Santa Claus outfit along with a Santa hat and a bag over his shoulder for the toys.

Renji looked over at byakuya before stammering away, "B-Byakuya? W-w-what are you doing here?" He stuttered looking horrified. This was the last place that he thought any of his friends would come to, especially Baykuya Kuchiki

"I'm here to buy Rukia a present, Do you work here Renji?" He asked his friends.

Renji rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, " Ehehe, yeah I do, I'm trying to earn enough cash to buy something for Ulquiorra. I wanted to get him something nice this year, so here I am and this was the only place that was haiering at the time." He explained, smiling sheepishly.

Nodding, Byakuya walked over to the bunny in the window, " I'd like to buy this then, could you wrap it for me?" He asked,

Renji Nodded and walked over to the stuffed animal, "Sure, I'll have it up in a Minute. " He said, walking over to the counter, where they're were some Christmas dark haird man walked over to the counter as Renji wrapped the toy up.

"Does Ulquiorra know you're working here?" Byakuya asked.

"No he doesn't, He knows I'm working but he just doesn't know I'm working here. He's been pretty busy lately, but I'm looking forward to spending time with him for Christmas eve and such." He said smiling. Byakuya smiled too also looking forward to spending time with Grimmjow.

"So, are you here alone or what?" The red head asked, while finishing the present.

"I'm here with Grimmjow," He said.

Renji stopped, and started to sweat, " G-Grimmjows here?" He asked.

Byakuya nodded, "Yeah, He's a few stores down, why?"

Renji began to wrap faster and punched in the cost of the item, "That'll be $8.50 please!" He rushed. Byakuya Raised a brow and took out his wallet. He gave a ten to Renji. The red head quickly gave him his change and pushed the gift into his hands.

"Alright, there ya go, have a nice night now!" He said, Rushing Byakuya out of the store.

Before Byakuya could ask, He was pushed out the door. Byakuya was confused by his friend actions. what had Renji acting like that?

"Yo!" Byakuya turned his head to see Grimmjow coming to him with a black in hand.

Byakuya, still dumbfounded, only nodded in response.

Grimmjow Raised a brow and looked at the enterence of the store, "Did ya get kicked out or something?" He asked, frowning at the door.

Byakuya got back to his senses and shrugged, " I think so. Renji seemed to be in a hurry," He said also looing at the door.

Grimmjows head snapped back to byakuya, "Whoa, whoa, Renji is working there?," He asked, "In that store?"

Byakuya nodded, " Yeah, He's working there so he could get something for said that it was the only place taking in help." He explained to his boyfriend.

Grimmjow let out a bark of laughter, " Yer shitting me! In that sissy ass place? Man this is great, was he wearing any kind of uniform of sumthin'?"

Byakuya shook his head but let a ghost of a smile grace his lips, " He was wearing a Santa clause outfit. " He said.

More laughter escaped the bluenette, " Well damn! I gotta see this! give me your camera for a sec! This is black mail material!" He laughed.

Byakuya shook his head, " No, the malls almost closing anyway, better leave now, besides I don't trust you with my camera, " He said walking to the exit.

Grimmjow groand and followed his lover, " Aw c'mon babe! please?" He begged, witch was rare for him, unless he wanted something to do in the bedroom.

"No." He said, " We gotta go and I also have to prepere for dinner, You do want to eat don't you?" He asked. The resturants in the building were already closing so there was no point in staying.

Grimmjow pouted and took his free hand into Byakuyas, " Fine, but we ARE going to use that camera later on, " He grinned.

"For what?" They Grey eyed man asked looking slightly confused,

Before grimmjow could answer he paused and looked up. Byakuya looked up as well and blushed lightly as he saw a mistletoe hanging above them.

When Byakuya was about to speak, Grimmjow swept down to plant a loving kiss on his boyfriends soft lips. Grey eyes widen for a second before fluttering close, kissing him back. After a few seconds, Grimmjow pulled back, leaving Byakuya wanting more.

"You'll find out soon enough, " He whispered smiling, before giving Byakuya another kiss and leading him out of the store.

Byakuya smiled as well and lend slightly on his lover and entwining their fingers. "Your impossible, you know that?" He said looking up at the sky where the snow was still falling as they went out.

Grimmjow chuckled, " Damn right I am, but you love me anyway." He said kissing the dark silky hair.

"Hm I suppose I do, " He said leaning closer to Grimmjow, enjoying the warmth.

As they went on their way home, two figures snuck behind them, hiding behind a red mail box.

" Are you sure about this?" One asked.

"Hell yeah, I'm paying grimmjow back for that damn white wash from earlier today!" The other replied, gathering a little pile of snow balls.

The smaller chuckled, " It was funny though,"

"Suddap! Your supposed ta be on my side Ichigo!" The taller argued, glaring at his partner.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say NNoi." Ichigo said, looking over the red mail box, " Hey their getting further away."

Nnoitra smiled and drew a hand back with a snow ball, " Pay back time!" He said before launching the snow ball.

The snow ball went through the air an landed on Byakuya, splatering on his head.

"Hah! I hit the mark!" Nnoitra cheered before ducking down.

"You idiot! You were supposed to hit Grimmjow, not Byakuya!" Ichigo hissed.

"What better way at getting him back, then getting his bitch!" Nnoitra sneered.

"You do know we can hear you, you know?" A voice above them said.

They both looked up and flinched as they saw a pissed of Grimmjow and Byakuya.

"O-oh, hey guys, what brings you here?" Ichigo asked nervously.

Byakuya's eyebrow twiched and Grimmjow got huge ball of snow (Santa only knows how fast he did that) over his head.

"Well, We're fucked." Was all Nnoitra said before him and Ichigo screamed as Grimmjow attached them.

Grimmjow had a satisfying look while Byakuya looked quiet pleased.

Ichigo and Nnoitra were covered in snow like snow men, only leaving their heads free.

" I blame you Nnoitra," Ichigo grumbled. Nnoitra just snorted and turned his head to the side.

Byakuya, then had an idea, and he took out his camera and turned it on.

"H-Hey what are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"Pay back is a bitch, Kurosaki" Byakuya said, smirking,

"Oh, so you'd take a picture of them but you wouldn't let me take one of pineapple?" Grimmjow said, pouting.

"Yes, but Renji Didn't do anything, These two did," He said, snapping a few shots.

"Hey! it was Nnoitra not me!" Ichigo yelled.

"Yes but you were with him in the act, were you not?" He said, taking a last photo.

Ichigo opened his mouth then closed it, giving up trying to prove his innocense.

"Alright then, we should go now, its getting late." Byakuya said.

Grimmjow was making faces at Nnoitra as the one eyed man did the same before turning his head to the dark haird man.

"Hold on! are you just gonna leave us like this?" He asked, wiggling around in the balls of snow.

"We're gonna get sick if we stay in here to long!" Ichigo said, wiggling around too, trying to get free.

"Well you shoulda thought about that before, huh ya bastards!" Grimmjow smirked crossing his arms, "Besides, someones gonna pass by, they'll free ya, unless, they take pictures of you too." He laughed.

Byakuya smirked as well and turned the other way, " Well now, we will see you another time then. Far-well Kurosaki, Jiruga."

Grimmjow laughed and followed his lover, picking up his bag and Rukias present. Leaving the other pair struggling and cold.

"WE'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

They mad it to their home at eleven thirty-five, shaking of the snow off their bodys, laughing on their way in.

"Damn, that was Hilarius! We should do that every winter," Grimmjow laughed putting down his bag.

Byakuya laughed as well, " It was intertaining, Those pictures will make great Christmas cards" He said Putting rukias gift on the arm of a blue couch near him.

They both shrugged off their scarfs and sweaters, and went further into the warm home.

"Hey, you go take a bath first, I gotta take care of something alright?" Grimmjow said to Byakuya.

"Alright, I won't take to long, I'll leave you some hot water." He said, Kissing Grimmjow on his cheek before going to the master bedroom to get some cloths.

Grimmjow walked back to his bag near the door and picked it up, ' almost time to use that camera of yours babe..' He thought, smirking.

While Byakuya was in the shower, Grimmjow snuck in quietly and replaced his cloths with the ones he bought at the mall. He then quickly snuck out, and went into the living room, waiting for his lovers reaction.

Ten minutes later...

"GRIMMJOW!"

Grimmjow grinned while flipping through the channels on the TV. About time. He thought,

Rushing from the bathroom, Byakuya came out to stand infront of grimmjow, blushing madly. Grimmjow Whisled while ranking his eyes up and down His lovers form, "Damn, You put a new meaning to ' Santas Baby' He said licking his lips, loving the sight before him.

Byakuya was wearing a long sleeved mid thigh, Female Santa costume, White fluff at the bottom on his creamy thighs, on the hood of the outfit, and at the end of each sleeve. It was rapped nicely around Byakuya's slim form and his wet hair added to his sexy new look.

Although, Byakuya did not look pleased at what he was wearing.

"What's the meaning of this?" He asked, face flushed with anger, and embarresment.

Grimmjow just lend back against the blue cushion and put his arms over the back of the couch, " What do you think? I saw this in a store window, and thought how sexy you would look. Once I saw it, I couldn't resist getting it for you, And damn, I'm glad I got it." He said.

Byakuya's blush deepen to a crimson color at the words his lover said. Grimmjow Smiled at him and took him by the arm, pulling him into his lap, kissing his nose, cheek and forehead,

"Your fuckin' beautiful when ya blush, ya know that?" He said to him, looking into the gray eyes, rubbing his hands up and down Byakuyas thighs.

Byakuya shuddered and wrapped his arms around Grimmjows neck, pressing close to his chest. "You really are impossible," He whispered, ghosting his lips over grimmjows.

"Damn right, but hey, ya love me anyway," He grinned, wrapping his arms around his thin waist.

Byakuya smiled and kissed Grimmjow deeply. Grimmjow moand and tightened his grip, plunging his tongue into Byakuyas warm mouth. Byakuya moaned and moved his wet muscle along with Grimmjows.

Grimmjow won the tongue war, but byakuya didn't mind, he enjoyed it when grimmjow took over.

Breaking the kiss, Grimmjow attacked his lovers neck, licking and nipping, leaving a few hickeys along side of his smooth skin.

Byakuya groand, leaning his head to the side, giving more space for grimmjow. He couldn't think when Gimmjow was touching his body, marking him as his. Only his.

As he attacked his neck, grimmjow moved his hands to Byakuyas ass, giving them a squeeze, "Damn baby, I want you," He groaned, grinding his hard on against byakuya's ass, " I wanna fuck you in this hot outfit."

He couldn't take it, Byakuya grinded down on grimmjows harden cock and moaned, "Then take me, I'm not wearing anything underneth," He whispered in Grimmjows ear seductively, nipping on it lightly, making the bluenette moan deep in his throat.

"Fuck.." He removed his hands from Byakuya back side but paused, "Shit, I almost for got," He grumbled then pulled away from the dark haird man.

"What's wrong?" Byakuya asked, trying to clear his hazy mind.

Grimmjow moved to the side and grabbed the bag he had the costume in and pulled out the santa clause hat he had on earlier. He put it on and wrapped around byakuyas waist and on under his ass.

" Had to finish the set up." He said, then stood up, making Byakuya wrap his legs and arms around Grimmjow.

"The cameras in the room," Byakuya said him, pressing closer to grimmjow.

The blue haird man grinned, "Perfect," He said before He kissed byakuya passionately and walking them to their bedroom.

The End...?

WARNING:LEMON:WANRNING:

Grimmjow carried his dark haird lover to their room, slamming the door with his foot on the way in before setting him gently on the bed. He kicked off his shoes before crawling over the smaller form. Grimmjow ran his hand up and down the Kuchiki's thigh, and wrapping his leg around his waist. He then began butterfly kisses down the smooth neck that was offered to him.

Byakuya moaned as the blue haird man sucked and nipped at his neck, he snaked his hands under Grimmjow's undershirt sliding his fingers up the strong back, arching into him as his lover sucked on his sweet spot.

Grimmjow, upon hearing his lover moan, he smirked into his neck, Grimmjow pulled away long enough to pull his shirt off over his head, then looking down at the dark haird man underneath him, he said "you know babe," he began, looking over the body in the Santa suit," I did say we were gonna use that camera of yours remember?" He husked, a glint in his eyes that byakuya got a hint of what he had in mind. Grimmjow reached over to the night stand next to the bed that the Kuchiki had set on earlier and turned it on.

The dark haird man flushed a light pink, looking up at his lover, he glared halfheartedly, "This better not leave this room," He warned, as he tilted his head a bit as Grimmjow took a quick flash. The bluenette grinned, dipping down to give his lover a peck on the lips, "Of course, like hell if i let anyone else see, your sexy ass on camera."

He then set the camera down so he could get his pants undone and left Byakuyas costume a ways for him to grab his cock and stroke it. Byakuya moaned at the touch, arching his back in a way that made Grimmjow want to come at the sight, He quickly grabbed the camera and took a picture as he continued to stroke his lover. Seeing his lover pant and groan while leaking wit pre-come made him want to do nothing more then to fuck him into the bed.

Moaning, Byakuya could feel the pit of his stomach clench as he knew he was about to come, with Grimmjow's large hand around him, pulling and tugging, he couldn't last. Byakuya clenched the sheets under him and came over the suit and Grimmjow's hand. He was faintly aware of the flashes that taking place, but fully aware of a hard-on on his thigh.

As Grimmjow watched his lover come, his hard on was leaking as he took as much pictures he could. He smirked as he looked at the little screen that showed Byakuya's come shooting over his covered stomach, his face in ecstasy, his eyes clenched shut, mouth hung slightly open, his face flushed with a lovely red that complemented his pale skin. This pose alone made him want to go undone.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Grimmjow set a side the camera back on the night stand and pulled The Santa suit up to his chest and attacked the dark haird man's perked nipples. He sucked and nipped as the Kuchiki panted heavily and stuck his hands into his hair. Grimmjow always loved the long fingers in his hair, pulling slightly and grooming them through the strands.

Byakuya moved his head to the side as Grimmjow sucked and nipped at his chest. His lover running his tongue down his stomach and biting every now and then. He couldn't help shiver when the blue haird man nipped at the right places, making him hard all over again. Grimmjow nipped his way back up and kissed Byakuya hard on the lips. Byakuya wrapped his long legs around the bigger mans waist and rolled them so he was on top. He sat up on the mans hips, he rubbed his ass against the large cock, making the man under him moan and run his large hands up his lean body.

"Fuck baby, You have no idea how sexy ya are. You make me wanna just take you with no preparation at all." Grimmjow groaned as he watched his lover move his hips in such a delicious way. His hands went down to the smaller mans ass, squeezing it before dipping his fingers between the cheeks, rubbing the tight hole presented there.

The body above him arched at the touch, moaning quietly as the finger touched his sensitive area. Grimmjow took away his hand earning him a whine at the loss, Smirking he reached for the the lube that was under the pillow next to him. Opening it up he put some on his finger, then moving them back to the hole that was twitching for attention.

Dipping his finger slowly into the hole, he curled his finger in there, making the Kuchiki wince at the slight pain, but was quickly over come by pleasure. Adding another, Grimmjow began to stretch the tight hole. Byakuya began moaning and pushing back at the fingers penetrating him.

Grimmjow smirked up at him, loving the way Byakuya was reacting to him. No one was able to see the Kuchiki like this, his mouth open, letting out such sweet noises, a dark flush across his cheeks, and all in a female Santa suit. Grinning, grimmjow took away his fingers, wanting to be in his "Santa Baby" right away. He gripped the thin waist, guiding Byakuya over his cock, before settling him down on it.

Byakuya winced in pain as something larger began to enter him, taking in deep breaths as he took Grimmjow in inch by inch until he was finally all the way in. Grimmjow moaned as his cock was swallowed in tight heat, no matter how much they went at it, his lover was always a tight fit. His grip on the thin waist was strong enough to leave bruises, he looked up at Byakuya to see if he was ready, The dark haird man nodded and Grimmjow began to move his up as Byakuya began to ground his hips, in only a minute, they found a rhythm. They both were moaning and groaning, Grimmjow loving the feeling of his cock going in and out of the tight ass and the sight of Byakuya bouncing in his lap, his head tossed back, saying his name over and over between moans.

He let go of the waist to grab the camera, not losing the rhythm. He turned it on and snapped a few pictures before putting it back down and turning them over, grabbing his lovers thighs and opening them wide as he began to thrust harder into the dark haird man, making Byakuya scream as Grimmjow brushed the bundle of nerves that made him see stars. Grimmjow quickly covered his mouth with his own, silencing his screams, plunging his tongue into the warm cavern that was open. Byakuya wrapped his arms around The blue haird mans neck, moving his hips to meet Grimmjow's brutal thrusts.

Grimmjow could feel that he was about to come soon, he let one of his hands travel down the long legs and to Byakuyas leaking cock, pumping it in time of his thrusts. Byakuya arched even more, his moans muffled into Grimmjows mouth, they pulled apart for the lack of oxygen and The blue haird man then attacked his neck leaving love bites in his wake. As they came close, Grimmjow began to go faster, harder, making their bed ram into the wall. They didn't care what noise they were making, after a few thrusts, Byakuya bit his lip, holding back a scream as he came on both his and Grimmjow's stomach. Feeling the inner walls clench around him, Grimmjow groaned gave a final thrust before coming inside his lover, catching himself so he wouldn't crush his body to his lover.

Both panting heavily, their sweaty body's mingled together, after a few minutes, Grimmjow pulled out out of Byakuya carefully, before kicking off his pants and boxers, and rolling to the side. Byakuya, sat up slightly to take off the rest of the costume, and stetted back down. Grimmjow then Wrapped his arms around the smaller body, pulling him against his chest, Byakuya let a content sigh, resting his head on the sweaty chest offered to him. After a few minutes, Grimmjow spoke,

"Damn, we should do this more often," He chuckled burring his face in the slick black hair. Byakuya let a smile grace his lips and shook his head, " Maybe, but I highly doubt that I would fall for the same trick twice." He said, closing his eyes and leaning in more into his lover. He felt Grimmjow give a low chuckle, "ya never know baby, you just might find it kinky, we can get a whip?" He grinned.

Byakuya caught on what the blue haird man was trying to say, "Don't push your luck" he Stated, before falling asleep. Grimmjow let out another chuckle, his eyes dropping, _'We'll see."_ He then followed his dark haird lover into peaceful sleep. A Rainder Santa hat lay forgotten on the floor as snow began to fall ever so lightly from the night sky.

* * *

A/N:I wrote it...I actually wrote it and its been months, well at least this time of year fits the theme right? haha. ahem anyway, Im sorry for any errors, Im still improving and this is my first lemon, I'm happy of how it turned out. Please review!


End file.
